Persona: Souls of Fate
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A deal between Philemon and Zelretch leads to the reorganization of the Persona system, mixing it with the Throne of Heroes. Minato Arisato, the current Wild Card, starts his path with a new Persona; one who embodies the power of the Sun. (Parallel story to Gilgamesh's 'Fate: Masks of Heroism')
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a crossover between Persona and Fate/stay night. This story is a parallel to Gilgamesh the King of Heroes' own story 'Fate Masks of Heroism' in which case all of the Personas summoned by the characters are all Heroic Spirits.**

 **The Servants summoned are all decided so that they all match the personalities or at least the Arcana for SEES. Don't complain if you think it is stupid.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or Fate/stay night. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Persona: Souls of Fate**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** A Contract and a Journey

* * *

 **[Philemon's Realm]**

A brief sigh escaped a powerful deity looking like a middle aged human man. He had on a mask that covered practically the entirety of his face and has the image of a violet butterfly wing in the right side of his face and the eyeholes do not show his pupils. He also wears a suit consisting of a black shirt and tie, a white blazer and white pants with black dress shoes. He also has long, black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"How boring. No matter how many times I've seen the same outcome every time whenever I've watched these Wild Cards." He spoke softly then felt a presence he hadn't felt for quite some time. "Zelretch, what brings you here to my realm?"

In the blink of an eye, an old man with blood red eyes and grey hair with a beard appeared. He was dressed in a black business suit with a cane in his hand. A playful yet sly grin on his slightly wrinkled face.

"Philemon, I've come to pass on a little interesting proposal." The old vampire's smirk widened.

"And what sort of proposal are you offering?" An unseen brow rose from behind the deity's mask.

Zelretch chuckled his usual condescending and mischievous laugh. "Tell me, have you heard of the Throne of Heroes?"

"Bits and pieces from what you've told me. Why do you ask?" Philemon questioned.

"Well, how about a little test with your Persona system and the Heroic Spirit summoning for this Wild Card that you seem to favor?" The Dead Apostle suggested.

A look of interest caught the butterfly deity. "I'm listening…"

* * *

 **[Monday; April 6, 2009, Afternoon]**

It was noisy. People everywhere speaking over a hundred conversations all around him. Outdoor shops, street entertainers, and hundreds of ordinary pedestrians. A typical day on the path to the monorail station for the trip to Tatsumi Port Island.

He paid them no attention. To him, it might as well be nothing more than empty space.

There was nothing extraordinary about the young man in the black school uniform. Not at first glance anyway. In this day and age, even his dark blue hair attracted no comment nor his cool gray eyes; and if it had, he still wouldn't have noticed nor cared.

Making his way through the crowds, a duffel bag over his right shoulder and a map in his left hand, the youth lost himself to the music his headphones blasted into his ears. Memories of his childhood and the day his parents passed away in a car crash.

Ten years… Ten long years had passed since that fateful night. He didn't remember what happened due to the crash but living with other relatives at least kept him fed and sheltered even if he barely saw anything noteworthy that he cared about.

Iwatodai, his hometown, and now he was returning to where his life once ended.

* * *

 **[Later that Night]**

Having boarded the train, the blue-haired teen watched the city, the trees, and the sea pass by faster than his eyes could track.

Had his music not been playing, the youth would've heard the voice over the PA system. _**"We apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay…"**_

Even if he had heard it, the boy wouldn't have cared about it at all. He was tired, it was almost midnight, and he just wanted to get to the dorm and collapse on his bed for much needed sleep. Having school the next morning testified his reason for sleep after a long day.

" _ **Iwatodai, Iwatodai,"**_ The PA system droned just as the he stepped off the train and out into the station. _**"This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please make sure you board in time for departure…"**_

The youth paused on the platform, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a note. His headphones blocked out the noise of the crowd that still lingered in the station and now was as good a time as any to reconfirm the dorm's location. The last thing he wanted was to get lost at the dead of night in a town he hadn't been in for ten years.

" _ **Iwatodai, Iwa-"**_

Suddenly, the boy's music cut off much to his displeasure. Just when he was enjoying the finale.

With a sigh, he left the train station and traversed out into the streets, ignoring the uneasy silence, the strange black coffins, and even the eerie green sky along with the golden moon.

He even ignored the screams of terror and agony. He didn't care. It didn't affect him so he had no business getting involved.

He stepped into a puddle of what could be blood but he ignored it just like everything else. His gray eyes glanced up at a large dorm building. It must be the place he was assigned to sleep at. With a sigh, the young man grabbed the door handle and marched inside.

The interior seemed to be lit with only a few lamps for some reason when everything else seemed to be shut off. It didn't seem all that impressive. A few couches, an old TV set, a check-in counter, and dining room in the back with a fully functional kitchen. Overall, it looked more like large hotel lounge room than a dorm.

The blue-haired teen removed his headphones. However, the moment he did, he heard a voice, "You're late."

His grayish-blue eyes followed the source until they landed on a small child, a little girl with bronze skin, short white hair, and ruby red eyes. She was also clothed in a white sundress. She had this innocent smile on her face yet at the same time, something inside the young man told him that he could trust her.

"I've been waiting for you for ages." She commented with a giggle. He looked at her with his usual stoic expression. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers then some sort of contract with a feather pen and ink was placed on the countertop. "If you want to proceed, please sign your name there." The girl gestured to the mahogany red cover. It opened to reveal a piece of paper with the words 'Contract' largely bolded. "It's a sort of contract. There's nothing to be afraid of. It just says that you will accept responsibility for your decisions from now on. Typical contract stuff."

It was understandable. It usually came to those who wanted to prove themselves or just never read the fine print to even care. Which is what the bluenette did by taking the quill and writing down his name in Japanese.

…

 _Minato Arisato_

That is his name…

With his signature signed, Minato handed the contract over to the strange yet oddly familiar girl, who took hold of it then held it close to her chest almost like she was thankful he did such a thing. "It's true. Time brings an end to all things." She holds the contract over her right eye while speaking in riddles. "Even if we plug up our ears and cover our eyes." With a wave of her hand, the pad disappeared without a trace.

Encroaching shadows engulfed the girl as her scarlet eyes bore into his grayish-blue ones. She held out a hand as if welcoming him. "And so it begins…" She spoke before vanishing completely.

After which, Minato was left by himself in the darkness of the lounge. The entirety of what happened unaffecting his facial expression.

"Who are you?!" Another girl's voice shouted.

He looked to the left and found himself looking at a pretty girl with neck-length light brown hair and brown eyes. There was also small white earrings on her earlobes. She wore a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped white choker. On her left arm was an armband with the initials 'SEES' written on it. Another interesting feature was the silver gun she had on a holster.

Minato noticed the girl looking at him as if he were a threat yet at the same time, she seemed to be shaking. Not from the cold but of fear…

Did he do something to her?

Just as she was about to take the gun out, a voice stopped her. "Wait, Takeba." The girl flinched in surprise and looked back. Minato followed her line of sight until his cool gray eyes landed on another beautiful girl with long vivid red hair, reddish brown eyes, and fair skin. From what he could gather, if the girl called Takeba was cute then this newcomer is drop-dead gorgeous.

"But Kirijo-senpai, he-" The girl tried to speak.

"Don't worry, he's an ordinary transfer student." The redhead reassured the brunette.

A brief uncomfortable silence radiated between the teens.

"What do you mean, "ordinary"?" Takeba asked.

At this moment, his music came back on. Good, now he wouldn't have to waste any money getting a new MP3. Minato watched as the beautiful young woman came down the stairs, "We were expecting you to arrive earlier." She spoke while stopping by the other girl. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. I live here in this dorm."

The brunette narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the boy. "Why did he pick _this_ hour to show up?" She asked her senior.

"It was a last-minute decision to put him here." Mitsuru explained. "He'll probably be formally assigned to the boys' dorm eventually."

Takeba glanced at the redhead. "Is this a good idea?"

"We'll see." She answered.

This was getting tiresome. He needed some sleep. Minato passed by the two girls to find a room to drop off his stuff and to enter the warm comforts of a bed.

"Hey, you!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hall." Mitsuru informed the bluenette.

End of the hall on the second floor… Good, now he can get some sleep.

He stopped when she continued. "Takeba, show him the way." The girl looked surprised but her senior persisted. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a second-year this spring. That's the same as you, right?"

Well, she isn't wrong.

"I'm Takeba." Yukari introduced herself courteously.

"Minato Arisato. Good to meet you." He introduced himself, neutrally.

"Same here. Nice to meet you." She replied.

The boy's eyes landed a little too intently on the silver gun holstered on Yukari's thigh. There was something about it that just...interested him.

"It's late. You should turn in." Mitsuru brought him out of his staring then turned to look at her junior and gave her a set of keys.

"I'll show you." The girl offered. "Follow me."

Left with little choice, Minato followed Yukari up the stairs to his new home for the next year.

He was unaware that Mitsuru was watching his back intently. A comforting presence she knew all too well found its way behind her.

" _Mistress, is something wrong?"_ A feminine voice spoke.

"There's something about that boy. Something that I can't place my finger on." She replied.

" _Shall I watch him?"_

"There's no need. He's not much of a threat. Just an ordinary boy." Mitsuru reassured her companion.

" _Very well, Mistress."_

* * *

 **[Second Floor]**

"Here's your room key." Yukari handed said item to the blue-haired boy.

"Thanks." He nodded. He stared at it, ignorant of the shy look on the girl's face.

"Um, can I ask you something?" He stared at her. "On the way here from the station, you didn't run into any trouble?"

Trouble? Not really. There weren't any muggers or thugs threatening him. Even if there were, he wouldn't really care.

Ah, it seems his confusion materialized on his face.

"I just mean-" Whatever she was about to say was gone. Yukari bowed her head apologetically. "Sorry. It's nothing." She gave the boy one last glance. "Well, good night."

He watched her leave. His emotionless mask contemplating on what to do. Left with nothing else to do, he entered his dorm room and slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **[Tuesday; April 7, 2009, Early Morning]**

When he awoke, Minato went on his usual daily routine. Clean up, get dressed, and eat breakfast. Yukari waited for him to give him a tour of his new school.

They had to take the train to get there however but luckily, it was close to the dorms. Still, Minato watched the city pass by from the window with Yukari across from him. The two barely chatted. Well, the boy less than the girl since he really had nothing to say. That, and he had his headphones in his ears.

"Look, there's the school there!" Yukari suddenly spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere. "See? Over there."

Minato opened his eyes, glancing at the window to see said educational facility from across the bright blue water.

* * *

 **[Gekkoukan High School]**

Minato, despite his mask, was in slight awe at the numerous sakura trees that decorated the front door of the school. He heard numerous other students saying 'good morning' to one another then noticed his unofficial tour guide smiling at him.

"This is Gekkoukan High School. I hope you like it here." She closed her eyes when she smiled too. It was honestly cute in his opinion.

He didn't answer but continued to gaze emotionlessly at the building.

* * *

 **[Class 2-F]**

Minato sat at his desk, listening to his new homeroom teacher preach. "Starting today, you are all second-year students. Let's have a good year together. Don't do anything to get me into trouble, okay? Alright, that's it for homeroom."

"All rise!" A student led off. All of the students rose. "Bow!" They performed said action to respect their teacher.

Once the teacher left, Minato sat emotionlessly at his desk. It enjoyed his brief few seconds of quiet until a hand patted his shoulder.

"Hey there, transfer student!" A boisterously, loud voice spoke, drawing his attention to another boy with short dark hair, grayish eyes and a goatee. He also seemed to be taller than Minato. He wore the same male uniform as him but he had on a blue collared shirt, a blue baseball cap, a silver necklace and a chain attached to his pants.

"Who are you?" The blue-haired boy asked.

The newcomer waved his hand nonchalantly. "Come on, don't be so standoffish!" He gestured to himself with a big grin. "I'm Junpei Iori!" He leaned in uncomfortably close to his face. "Just call me Junpei!"

"Personal space."

"I transferred here in my second year of junior high, myself." Junpei ranted. "It can be rough as a transfer student without anyone to show you the ropes. So I figured I should come break the ice." Once again, he invaded Minato's space, irritating him a bit. "Ain't I nice?"

"Personal space."

"You never change, do you?" A familiar girl's voice spoke, interrupting their one-way conversation.

"Well, if it isn't Yukari-cchi!" Junpei grinned widely. "I didn't expect us to be in the same class again."

Yukari gave the capped boy a neutral gaze. "You'll talk anyone's ear off if they give you half a chance." Junpei looked at her, losing his grin. "You should think about whether you're bothering that person."

"Eh?"

Yukari smiled at Minato. "Quite a coincidence, isn't it? Us winding up in the same class."

"Huh?" Junpei looked mockingly hurt. "Shouldn't you be saying that to me, too?"

"Should I?" She deadpanned.

"Takeba." At the door, Mitsuru looked at the brunette.

"Huh? Kirijo-senpai?" Yukari seemed confused at her senior's sudden appearance.

The redhead continued speaking, "Do you have a minute?" She asked.

* * *

 **[Chairman's Office]**

The two young women sat on separate sofas while Mitsuru read over Minato's background information. Sitting at a desk was a middle-aged man with dark brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, and a goatee. He wears a tan jacket over a brown turtleneck, tan slacks, and white dress shoes. He also wears a pair of thin glasses.

"It's pretty unusual to see you at school, Chairman." Yukari pointed out.

The man, Shuji Ikutsuki smiled at at the girl. "When Kirijo told me about him, I couldn't contain my curiosity."

"Then, you think he's also a-" Yukari trailed on.

"It's almost certain." Mitsuru finished her kouhai's sentence.

"He really is a most fascinating case." Ikutsuki spoke, his smile still present. "Even if he has the potential, he really ought to be more unstable. Suffering from memory loss, disorientation, and so on."

This time Mitsuru added her own opinion on Minato. "But he arrived at the dorm as if it were no big deal to him. He casually walked there during that hour."

"Are you saying he's not normal?" Yukari asked.

"Possibly." The red-haired beauty replied.

"Which brings me to this." The Chairman laid down a copy of Arisato's information. "Takeba, I'd like you to monitor his activities up close for a while."

"By which, you mean spy on him?" The brunette realised what her seniors were telling her to do. It made her feel a little uneasy.

Ikutsuki turned in his seat, resting his chin upon his hands. "I suppose I do."

Mitsuru brought up a folder. "Skim through this, Takeba."

Taking said folder in hand, the girl looked at the black covering with a small bit of guilt in her eyes. "I feel a little bad about doing this…" She thought back to the emotionless boy. "He doesn't know anything yet."

The Kirijo heiress decided to lay her junior's fears to rest. "This is necessary to determine if he's qualified to know."

"I understand that, but still…" Yukari opened the file to look through the given information.

"He seems to have bounced around from school to school." The spectacle-wearing Chairman informed his subordinates. "He's moving from relative to relative. His parents are dead. And they died in the accident that happened in this city ten years ago."

This tidbit of info surprised Yukari, who released a small sound that resembled a gasp. Even Mitsuru seemed a little taken aback.

"That's a strange coincidence." The redhead pointed out.

Yukari stared at the picture of the blue-haired boy's emotionless mask of a face. "The accident ten years ago…" She mumbled under her breath.

Meanwhile, on the train ride back to the dorms, Minato looked out the window towards the setting sun then closed his eyes.

* * *

 **[?]**

He awoke sitting on a chair inside of what could be an elevator. There were two individuals in front of him. A creepy man with a long nose, a balding head, and bloodshot eyes. Next to him was a beautiful girl of Caucasian descent with short silver hair, yellow eyes, and was dressed in a blue uniform.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The man spoke in a voice that sounded generous and regal. "My name is Igor. I am glad to make your acquaintance." He gestured to the girl beside him, who Minato could guess to be Igor's assistant. "This is Elizabeth. Like me, she is a resident of this place."

"I am Elizabeth. It is a pleasure to meet you." The young woman introduced herself, holding a tome in her left hand.

He listened and stared at the two. His mask still shadowing his emotions.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor explained with Minato listening to every word. "It has been years since we last welcomed a guest." A brief glow on the table caught the boy's attention. It was the contract he had signed. "Only those who have fulfilled the contract in some manner may visit here. From this point onwards, you are a guest of the Velvet Room. Please take this."

Minato watched as a golden glow appeared in front of Igor until it materialized into an ornate key.

"This key signifies that you are a guest." Elizabeth explained the nature of the item. "Take good care of it."

He took the item in hand and pocketed it.

"Until we meet again." Igor bid farewell to the boy.

It was at this moment that the boy awoke from his sleep, revealing that it had been a dream.

* * *

 **[Thursday; April 9, 2009]**

* * *

 **[Gekkoukan High School]**

After the first half of his classes ended, Minato decided to take a small walk around campus to clear his head. That's when his ears caught onto what could be scuffle.

"Ms. Moriyama, please stop…" A shy, nervous girl spoke.

"Why? We're inspecting your personal belongings for you." Another girl, this one condescending and mocking taunted.

In front of him, a green-haired girl was on her knees. School supplies splayed out in front of her while three girls stood over her.

"That's Goody-goody Fuuka for you!" A girl with dark hair teased. "No fun stuff at all on her!"

"Continue to behave yourself!" Another girl with similar dark hair taunted.

With mocking laughter, the trio of girls left the obviously bullied girl alone.

Normally, seeing something like this wouldn't make Minato care one bit. However, something told him to at least help the girl. With an inward sigh, he marched up to the girl and helped her pick up her school supplies.

"Thank you for helping…" He heard her shyly speak. He didn't reply, only continued picking up her things then once he grabbed the last of them, he handed them over to her which she nervously took in her hands. "Um, I'm sorry to be a bother."

Truthfully, Minato didn't consider her a bother at all. He just did his one good deed for the day. Wordlessly, he stood up back onto his feet and continued on his path. Unaware of the green-haired girl watching him with shy interest.

* * *

 **[Dorms - Night]**

As the boy slept peacefully with his headphones blasting music in his ears, the Kirijo Group watched from the command center within the dorms to watch Minato.

"No change, eh?" Ikutsuki questioned.

"His pulse and brainwaves are both remarkably stable." Mitsuru informed, impressed by the boy's psyche. She looked at the Chairman. "He has the potential."

"So it would seem." The older man agreed. "If he didn't, he would have been eaten by them by now."

Yukari looked down. "I still feel a little guilty about this."

A quick transmission came in, prompting Mitsuru to act. "Operations Room."

" _I spotted an amazing one! I've never seen anything like it!"_ A young man's voice spoke over the radio.

A brief rumble shook the foundation, garnering a few grunts and cries from the three people in the operations center.

"What was that?" Mitsuru wondered with wide eyes.

At the front door, a young man with short silver hair, gray eyes, and a white band-aid above his left eye storms inside, holding his injured arm and closed the door. He wore a slightly modified school uniform which replaced the standard jacket with a red sweater vest. Additionally, he also wore black leather gloves.

He slid down the door, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru cried out, worried about the young man.

"Sanada-senpai!" Yukari added with equal concern.

"Are you alright?" The redheaded woman asked.

"Don't worry about me." Akihiko stated with a reassuring smirk. "That unbelievable one is coming. It's gonna knock your socks off!" The way he said it boarded on the lines of excitement.

"This is no time to think something is cool!" Mitsuru scolded the young man.

"Sanada," Ikutsuki interjected. "Is it them?"

Noting the seriousness of the situation, Akihiko continued. "Yes, but it's not a run of the mill-"

Another rumble shook the foundation.

"Chairman, remain in Operations!" Mitsuru ordered. "Takeba, go upstairs and wake our guest. Get him out of here!"

"But what about the rest of you?" Yukari asked in distress.

The red-haired beauty looked at her kouhai deathly serious. "We'll hold them off here no matter what it takes."

From outside the dorm building, shadow-like beings with blue masks crawled all around the building.

Minato awoke to the annoying rumbling and proceeded to get dressed. Whatever it was, he didn't want to go out in his pajamas. Just when he was about to reach for the door, Yukari burst in, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out into the hallway.

The girl dragged the boy up the stairs, his emotionless mask doing little to quell his confusion. At the next flight of stairs, the young man slipped out of Yukari's grip and stared at the yellowish-green full moon.

"Arisato?" The brunette looked at the bluenette, who continued to stare at the moon.

"The moon…" He spoke softly, mystified by its ethereal appearance.

"What are you doing?" Yukari questioned, a bit irritated at the boy's lax attitude. "Our lives are in danger! Do you want to die?!"

She expected him to give her an answer saying that he was afraid or even terrified. She was not prepared for what he _really_ said…

"I don't really care." Minato admitted. The brunette gasped in surprise. The boy looked at the girl with his cold, emotionless eyes. "Is dying that scary to you?" He asked, innocently.

"How… can you say that?" Yukari questioned, shocked there was a person that didn't care about their own life.

A third rumble shook the dorm building, earning grunts from both Yukari and Minato. The two suddenly noticed something at the window. A creature with a multitude of nothing but black, lanky arms with one holding a blue mask that had the Roman Numeral for one.

"What… is _that_?" Yukari asked, terrified.

The shadowy creature pressed its hand against the window to grab the two humans.

Seeing the danger, Yukari pushed the boy down. "Look out!" She cried out just as the window shattered. She flinched in pain when a shard of glass left a small deep cut on her leg. Regardless, she needed to save the boy. "Get up!" She yelled, pulling his arm and dragging him to the stairs. "To the roof!"

The creature looked through the window to find its prey but found nothing.

Minato had no choice but to be dragged up the stairs. Suddenly, his ears caught onto something that the girl spoke off. "I can't die in a place like this." Her teeth were gritted, either from irritation or from biting back the pain. "I haven't learned anything yet! I don't want to die!"

Why is dying so scary for her? Does she really seek some form of truth? What's it like to actually...feel?

Eventually, Minato and Yukari reached the rooftop. Bursting through the door as they breathed heavily from running. Well, more the girl than the boy.

Once she got her breathing under control, the brunette looked back at her charge. "Are you ok-" She was cut off by what could have been an explosion. A terrifying rumbling drew the attention of the two teens. Each small rumble came closer and closer until at last it revealed itself as the giant, freakish creature being a mass of arms and a lone mask.

"No way…" Yukari shrinked back in fear as the creature fully stepped onto the roof then brought out a set of serrated silver blades in six of its hands. She stepped in front of Minato protectively. "Run!"

"Huh?" The boy blinked in confusion then noticed Yukari quickly take the silver gun from her holster.

The monster charged at the teens to end their lives. Yukari placed the barrel of the gun directly at her forehead.

Minato was confused. Didn't the girl want to live? What reason does shooting herself prove?

As the monster came closer, the brunette seemed hesitate to pull the trigger. She started to hyperventilate. Her body trembled in fear from both the imminent threat and the thought of shooting herself. She closed her eyes. This, along with her hesitation, caused the creature to slap her away. She flew hard enough until she rolled across the ground, dropping the gun right in front of Minato, who seemed ignorant of the entire thing.

Despite the boy being in front of it, the monster saw him as uninteresting and stalked towards the unconscious girl.

In the operations room, Mitsuru and Akihiko watched from the cameras in worry. "This is bad!" The young woman exclaimed.

"Let's go!" The young man declared.

However, just before they could leave, they were stopped by Ikutsuki's cry, "Wait!"

Back on the roof, Minato watched with an open mouth. His eyes wide as the creature continued its slow, murderous trail towards Yukari. Something inside of him was screaming for him to do anything to save her. But what could he do? He didn't have any form of power.

It stood over her with its blades poised to pierce her body, rendering it into a pincushion.

He gasped when his inner mind revealed the same little girl, smiling at him. His eyes trailed down to the silver gun resting at his feet. He leaned down, picking it up tenderly as his breathing quickened. Memories of death and pain entered his psyche, ones that caused him to start hyperventilating.

 _ **A burning bridge,**_

 _ **Smoke and pain,**_

 _ **A lifeless woman's hand…**_

The little dark-skinned albino girl appeared in his mindscape. "Go on." She spoke softly.

Minato pressed the cold barrel of the pistol against his cranium. He panted a few more times before suddenly breaking out in a mad grin. "Per...so...na…" With a single pull of the trigger, an explosion of power released itself from his mind. His eyes glowed an icy blue after something shattered within his psyche. A summoning circle appeared beneath the boy as a figure rose from behind Minato.

"I am thou. Thou art I. From the sea of thy souls, I have cometh." The figure spoke in a neutral yet gentle voice. "Under the Arcana of the Fool and of the Lancer class, I shall stand with you, my Master." The figure is revealed to be a young man with snow white unkempt hair, sharp icy blue eyes, ghostly pale skin, and an emotionless mask on his face. He wore a skintight black bodysuit with the area around the chest opened to reveal a red sunstone and several gold diamonds around it, golden armor, and red wing-like protrusions on his back that went to his left side. In his right hand was an intricate golden spear with an obsidian black spearhead of gargantuan size with violet energy coiling around an eye-shaped symbol at the head of the shaft. "I am the Hero of Charity, Karna!"

At his declaration, the Magician Shadow looked at this new threat hungrily. Yukari opened her eyes, noticing Karna in front of the blue-haired boy she tried to protect.

"A Persona…" She weakly said. "Arisato…"

The monster charged at the Persona, who brought his spear up to bear and swung the blunt side down, flattening his foe then delivered a fierce kick that sent it flying away.

It landed on its unattended palms, relatively unharmed. Karna's left eye glowed red as fire danced around his palm. He released the fire spell called Agi upon the Shadow, burning it thanks to his Divinity skill along with his Mana Burst (Flame) ability. However, the Magician shook the flames off and tried to flee. Karna narrowed his eyes and released another Agi spell. While it was weaker than the power of Agni, it was still a useful magic to wield.

Three explosions of fire. All three avoided by the Shadow.

Despite his emotionless face, Karna was mildly irritated by this strange foe.

In the operations room, Mitsuru noticed how stressful Minato was putting his psyche into the fight. "No! Your psyche won't last long if you attack like that!"

However, Minato didn't care. All he wanted to see was the enemy destroyed. For it to be eviscerated and burned to ashes.

His breathing quickened as Karna continued to attack the Shadow with fire spells. The Persona knew his Master was wasting prana but couldn't deny his orders. He had to eliminate the monster now before Minato drained himself of his od.

The boy suddenly grasped his head in pain. Karna began to contort, grasping his own head as if something was trying to push its way out of his body.

Minato screamed in agony, his eyes glowing from icy blue to a scarlet red, then the unthinkable happened…

Karna's body was torn to pieces in a shower of gore from a set of feminine hands, revealing a new figure that released a cry of battle.

The new figure revealed itself to be a young woman with tan skin, short snow white hair, cold red eyes, and white tattoos/markings on her body. She wore a white-black bikini-esque outfit that revealed much of her skin with black leg bangs on her shins, black-red and white sabaton shoes, white-black arm half sleeves, and a long white bridal cap that made it seem as if she had long hair. In her right hand is a somewhat futuristic longsword with a tri-colored blade of light ranging from blue, green, and red.

The new Persona released a powerful cry that sounded like a watery/robotic cry as she glared darkly at the cowering Magician Shadow. It tried to attack the woman but she avoided it with a single leap then slashed her sword, severing several of its arms and releasing a burst of power that released a shockwave, stunning it. She growled then grabbed a hold of the hand grasping the mask and slashed it in half. The Shadow's remains turned into a reddish-black ichor that dripped onto the ground.

Once the remains had vanished, the Persona held one of the still wiggling arms in her left hand then crushed it as blood dribbled to the rooftop floor.

Minato stared at the dark-skinned girl. A sense of familiarity and confusion etched on his face. Exhaustion crept upon him as she gave him one last glance then vanished, revealing Karna, who seemed relatively unharmed.

"My Master, forgive me for draining you of your prana. Once I disappear, you will be unconscious." The Persona informed the boy. "Once you recover, call upon me when you have need of my services. Farewell, for now." With that said, the Hero of Charity vanished into blue particles.

With the danger gone, Minato felt the exhaustion of his mental fatigue hit him hard. He collapsed on his knees and fell onto his front, unconscious.

Yukari, after getting over her apparent shock, weakly stood up and limped her way over to the unconscious boy. "Arisato…" She groaned.

* * *

 **[Philemon's Realm]**

"I must say, Zelretch. That was certainly interesting." The masked man smirked.

"I knew you would enjoy it, my friend." The Dead Apostle commented with a smirk of his own. "We should do this again sometime in a different universe."

"Ah, but then the balance would be thrown off." The omnipotent being pointed out. "I can't have you continuously interfere with my realm all the time. Though, if it pleases and amuses me, I make exceptions."

"Well, I already had a plan for that kid that wishes to seek out the truth." Zelretch's grin grew. "What was his name? Narukami?"

"Ah yes, _that_ Wild Card. A most interesting boy, that one." Philemon nodded. "I've seen what you've done with him and his friends. I must say that it is quite astounding to have switched out their initial Persona for something more."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Though make no mistake," Philemon leveled a brief glare at the vampire. "If I find out that you brought in a tainted Holy Grail into my dimension, I will personally make your life a living hell."

"And what will you to me that I've not already experienced?" Zelretch challenged with a smirk.

The master of the Velvet Room smirked in return. "I'll erase the idea of Magical Girls from your dimension."

"Oh, you really do know when to hurt an old man's pride." The Dead Apostle backed down reluctantly, his grin still present. "But that's what I like about you, my old friend."

"You always did like to play your incessant pranks," Philemon grinned. "That's what makes it all the more fun with you."

"Well, I suppose I should head back to my own universe. I have a marathon to watch and pupils to prank." Zelretch activated his Second True Magic: Kaleidoscope to open a gateway to another world. "Until we meet again, Philemon."

"I look forward to your next visit, my friend." The masked man nodded his farewells to the Dead Apostle, who casually walked through the vortex and vanished. "Such an odd yet amusing man. A shame he can't be around much. I rather enjoyed his pranks."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter and damn am I glad! This took me a while to do!**

 **I've been doing a few writing projects lately. Some of them you've seen already. This is one of them. The next is a Persona 5/Rosario + Vampire crossover that will be coming out soon along with a new chapter for Shadows of Fate and King of Wolves.**

 **In that essence, I'm sure some of you have already figured out Minato's ultimate Death Arcana Persona. I also picked Karna as the Fool because he sort of symbolizes the Arcana and he's like Minato in some ways. The other SEES members' Personas will be introduced in later chapters.**

 **Also, while this** _ **is**_ **parallel to Gilgamesh's** _ **Masks of Heroism**_ **story, it is in no way on the same universe.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If I've made any mistakes or anything, please inform me and I shall correct them at once.**

 **A big thanks to all my followers and readers. You are my inspiration to keep going and doing what I like best.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here finally bringing you the next chapter to Souls of Fate. A good number of you have already fav'd and followed this story which made me extremely happy.**

 **Some of you might be wondering, who are the other Heroic Spirits/Persona gonna be for the rest of SEES? To answer, not all of them will be from different Classes.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or Fate/stay night. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Persona: Souls of Fate**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** SEES and Tartarus

* * *

 **[Velvet Room]**

His consciousness awoke to a familiar setting. He was sitting in the familiar seat while across from him were the two occupants of the Velvet Room: Igor and Elizabeth.

"Ah, we meet again." The long-nosed man greeted Minato with his insane grin. "Oh, your awakened power is Karna, is it?" The remark came in the form of a tarot card with a Roman Numeral for zero on it but it had an image of a young man with a hat wielding a spear. "I see, how fascinating…"

A perpetual silence came between him and Igor.

"He is a power that is known as a Persona." Igor began his explanation. "He is your alter ego, another side of yourself. A Persona is a personality that you present to the world outside yourself. You may think of it as an armored disguise that you put on to confront hardships. That said, your power is still weak at the moment."

At this time, Elizabeth spoke up in place of her master, "As luck would have it, though, you appear to have the ability to gain new ones. Every time you emerge victorious in these hardships, you will gain new powers."

So he potentially can call upon other Personas instead of just Karna…

...Interesting

"Well, some time has passed in the reality you call home," Igor stated, bringing Minato out of his inner monologue. "I mustn't keep you any longer."

"We eagerly await your next visit," Elizabeth replied.

"Until then, take care." The master of the Velvet Room bid the boy farewell as reality and consciousness started to settle back in.

* * *

 **[Friday; April 17, 2009]**

* * *

 **[Tatsumi Memorial Hospital]**

The first thing he awoke to was the sight of sunlight. It stung but he didn't care. Once his retinas adjusted to the harsh light, he noticed another presence beside him. It was the girl that he inadvertently 'saved', Yukari Takeba.

"Are you awake?!" She shot up out of her seat, worry evident on her cute face. It felt nice for some reason. "Thank goodness you woke up," She sighed. "Honestly, how long do you need to sleep? It's been a week. But, I'm still glad. You had me really worried."

Minato blinked a few times then checked his surroundings. An IV, a small television, white walls, and a few chairs and tables. "Where am I?" He asked dryly, his voice a bit cracked from dehydration.

"This is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's right by the station." Yukari answered.

Ah, so that's where he is. However, another question seemed to bother him a bit. "You were worried about me?"

The brunette blushed a little. "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything to help on the roof." She fidgeted in her seat, "I was told to protect you, but I…"

"Don't worry about it," Minato replied, surprising and confusing the girl as his cool gray eyes stared into her brown ones. "I wasn't counting on you."

Yukari looked flabbergasted. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She exclaimed, not really loud or angry but a bit irritated. "You sure know how to make a girl mad…" Then she started to pout.

Honestly, he thought she was worthless when she tried to protect him. It wasn't really needed, he didn't care if he lived or died yet this girl, despite her fear, tried to stand up for him. Then when he saw her coming death, he reacted, which in turn summoned his initial Persona: Karna.

"Sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden, but I'm like you." The girl spoke after getting over her earlier irritation.

"Eh?" He blinked in confusion.

"The thing is, I've heard about your past." Her hands were placed on her legs, the left thigh having a bandage wrapped around it due to her earlier cut. "Your parents died in the explosion here ten years ago, right?"

"Yeah." The blue-haired boy replied quietly.

"My dad died in that explosion when I was little," Yukari spoke, a bit too sad. "My mom and I haven't really been close since then. And," She hesitated for a second but continued. "I never learned the details of what happened then. My dad worked at one of the Kirijo group's labs. I thought I might learn something about my dad if I came here."

Minato listened intently to the brunette's life story.

"I've never done anything like this before coming here. That's why," Her hands gripped her skirt tightly. "I was really scared, and I couldn't do anything. It was my first time too, fighting those things." Her hair shadowed her eyes. "I'm sorry. If I wasn't a coward, you wouldn't…"

For some reason, Minato felt a sense of sympathy for the girl. "It's not your fault." He spoke bluntly.

Yukari smiled sadly, "Thanks. But still, I thought a lot while you were asleep. That I've been hiding a lot of things, and that I should tell you something about me, at least," Suddenly, she stood up, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. "So, thanks for listening. I think I really wanted to tell someone about it." She looked back at the emotionless boy. "I'll be going now. I have to let them know you woke up," The brunette made her way to the door, waving to the blue-haired boy. "Bye."

Minato watched her finally leave. Once she was gone, he thought back to the power he wielded. The power of Persona. He remembered Karna telling him that if he ever needed him, he could call upon him.

Well, nothing ventured nothing gained…

"Karna." He called out softly to the Lancer-class Persona.

In a blink of an eye, the familiar form of Karna appeared beside Minato's bedside. However, instead of looking physical, his body was more corporeal. His spear was nowhere in sight.

"You called for me, Master?" The snowy-haired man spoke in an emotionless tone.

"What are you really?" Minato inquired. From what Igor and Elizabeth explained to him, Personas were a manifestation of one's inner self yet Karna felt… sentient. There was something different about him. He called himself a Lancer. "From what I remember, you say you're a Persona of the Fool Arcana but you also called yourself a member of the Lancer class. What does that mean?"

"It is one of the classes of Heroic Spirits that the Holy Grail places us in during the time of a Holy Grail War. My legend gave me the potential to be an Archer or a Rider but I was summoned as a Lancer, a Servant of the Spear. Out of all the seven classes, Lancers are known for their speed and mastery of long-range close combat." Karna's explanation was blunt and straight to the point. Good, he didn't like it when people wasted his time.

"Seven classes?" He repeated.

The Persona/Servant nodded. "They are as followed: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, and Assassin. Each of these classes specializes in a select group of skills. For instance, Lancers along with Archers and Sabers possess a skill known as Magic Resistance. That means, depending on the rank, we can resist high-level spells that would prove fatal to a normal human."

"So you're a phantom?" Minato blinked his tired eyes.

"Yes and no. Although I am a Heroic Spirit summoned from the Throne of Heroes, I am also you. Remember what I said: I am thou. Thou art I." The snowy-haired man folded his arms across his bare chest. "Thus, you are my Master and I am your Servant. I shall follow your orders until you no longer have any need of me."

Minato hummed. So regardless of the fact that the man beside him really is a phantom of the Indian Sun God's Child, Karna was his 'mask' against the world. He was Karna and Karna was him.

Any other human would believe this to be a crazy dream after an hour of smoking weed or dropping acid. He wouldn't blame people for thinking that about him.

No, he merely accepted it. There was no point in denying the fact that he had seen black monsters try to kill him and Takeba, nor the fact that he summoned an Indian demigod that became known as the Hero of Charity. If anything, it was just another obstacle that he'll just have to push along.

"Have my answers satisfied your curiosity, Master?" Karna asked. Seeing Minato's nod, he closed his ice blue eyes. "Then I shall take my leave. Call upon me when you have need of me." With those parting words, the Lancer class vanished into blue particles, returning to the blue-haired boy's Sea of Souls.

Minato stared at the spot that the Persona once stood then laid back down on the bed.

He needed a nap.

* * *

 **[Saturday; April 18, 2009]**

* * *

 **[Dorms]**

After Minato was officially released from the hospital early in the morning, he returned back to school like normal. He made sure to receive any homework or assignments he missed during his small coma.

Junpei, the baseball cap-wearing teen who liked to enter people's personal space, expressed his relief for his recovery. While admirable, it was all unnecessary. He didn't need their worries. He accepted his outcome whether it would be good or ill.

Yukari seemed to ask him different questions that all centered on one thing: His Persona. Granted, he had only read about Karna's story at one point when he was younger but the constant inquires that the brunette kept asking were giving him a headache. Couldn't she have just read the damn book about the guy?

After classes were finished and the students had gone home, Yukari and Minato returned to the dorms although the girl seemed rather… concerned. It confused him but he didn't voice it. It's not really his problem.

Throughout the entire day, Karna had been silent. No doubt awaiting the command of his Master.

It was actually… relaxing. Karna respected Minato's wishes of privacy and silence. The Persona/Servant was definitely like his Master in every aspect. They only spoke when they need to. They valued their personal space. They also respected each other's decisions.

So right now, he stood in front of two people he had only seen from past times. The red-haired beauty is known as Mitsuru Kirijo and the spectacle-wearing man known as Ikutsuki. With them was a young man with gray hair wearing a customized version of the Gekkoukan boy's uniform.

"Hello." The man with long hair greeted Minato and Yukari. The blue-haired Fool didn't even utter a response. He merely stared at them with his emotionless grey orbs. "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I am your school's chairman of the board. Besides me, the only other unfamiliar face is Sanada-kun, correct?"

At this moment, the young man in the red vest spoke up, "I'm Akihiko Sanada. Good to meet you."

Ikutsuki smiled at Minato. "Please, have a seat."

" _Master, I sense the presence of other Heroic Spirits."_ Karna's voice reached his ears. Initially, Minato should be shocked but he was quite passive of it. In fact, he _too_ sensed others like the Persona around him. He, along with Yukari, made their way to the couches and sat down.

For some reason, his instincts screamed at him to stay away from the pressure being directed at him from a few separate eyes. No doubt that they were Servants or rather the Personas of the people around him.

"I do hate to get right down to brass tacks," Ikutsuki spoke, breaking Minato out of his silent gauging. "But you are aware that there are not 24 hours in a day, correct?"

The boy looked at the older man neutrally, "Yes." Came his reply.

Yukari looked at Minato in surprise, "You knew about the Dark Hour?"

At this moment, Minato decided to explain himself. "I don't remember when it started, but… I've known for as long as I can remember."

"Ah, I see." Ikutsuki smiled. "As you are aware, the Dark Hour is a hidden period of time. It is the time between one day and the next that appears only to those with the potential. We call it the Dark Hour."

Akihiko added his own explanation, "Ordinary humans are unaware of it. Because they're asleep in their coffins."

The black coffins that he passed during that night? Were they actually people?

"However, that isn't the problem." Minato looked at the red-haired beauty who spoke next. She set down the latest newspaper article detailing last week's events. A string of suicides that drove people to apathy, who either threw themselves in front of a train or in front of a car.

"You've seen them, right? The monsters?" Akihiko asked the bluenette. "We call them Shadows."

Mitsuru continued where Akihiko left off, "The Shadows appear only in the Dark Hour and attack those not inside coffins." She closed her eyes for a few seconds then looked back at the apathetic teen. "All those people in the news lately suffering from Apathy Syndrome are probably Shadow victims."

The sole adult in the room adjusted his glasses. "Allow me to come to the point. We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad: SEES." He looked at Minato with his lips set in a thin line. "Officially, we are a school club, but in reality, we are an elite group dedicated to defeating the Shadows."

"Defeating the Shadows?" Minato finally spoke, his mask of neutrality still present.

"There are actually only a handful who are able to function during the Dark Hour," Ikutsuki explained. "Such people have the potential to awaken powers that can fight the Shadows."

"You mean Personas." The blue-haired teen replied.

"Yes. In short, only people like you can fight them." The older man grinned, respecting the soon-to-be member's intuitive mind.

Akihiko looks at Minato with a smirk that could be borderline feral. "What do you say? Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"Akihiko! You just got hurt the other day!" Mitsuru scolded the gray-haired teen.

Ikutsuki stood up from his seat, holding a metal briefcase in his right hand, as he walked towards Minato, talking as he went. "To sum up, I'd like you to join us." He places the briefcase down on the coffee table then opens it. Inside the case was the same silver gun model that he used to summon Karna. Along with it was a holster, a small white belt, and a red armband with black lettering stitched on the fabric. "I've had an Evoker made for you, as well."

Minato stared at the objects like they were a life choice. His skin suddenly had goosebumps when he felt the chairman's breath near his neck. "I want you to help us." Came the man's offer.

Normally, one would ask for some time to let all this information process through their brain. So Minato being Minato…

"Understood."

"Eh?!" Yukari sat forward, looking at the boy across from her in shock. "Are you sure? Just like that?"

"We really appreciate it. We need all the help we can get." Mitsuru nodded in thanks to the boy.

"And that's an interesting ability that you have," Akihiko added with a grin.

Ikutsuki looked at the lone brunette in a raise of his brow, "You're opposed, Takeba?"

"N-No." She stuttered. "I'm glad to have him on board, but I…" She hesitated.

"It's settled, then." The chairman interjected with great enthusiasm. "We're all looking forward to working with you, Arisato-kun."

Minato looked around him then down at the Evoker. "Can I ask something?"

"Yes?" Mitsuru looked at him with a raise of her delicate red wine brow.

"Do your Persona talk to you?"

This question shocked everyone present, including Ikutsuki. "What do you…?"

It was at this moment that Karna materialized behind Minato, further shocking the other teens and lone adult.

"I-It's that Persona!" Yukari stuttered in surprise while blushing lightly at how handsome the Indian demigod really is.

Mitsuru, despite the small tint of red on her cheeks, regained her posture and looked at Minato then at the Persona. "So my theory was correct after all."

"Kirijo-senpai, you knew?!" The brunette girl looked at the redhead in shock.

"Theoretically, I had my suspicions. I had read up on reports that some Persona can physically manifest in the real world without the need of a Plume of Darkness to spawn them." The heiress explained. "In fact, I suppose we should introduce our own Persona to each other."

"I can get around that." Akihiko grinned then glanced behind him. "Come on out."

Materializing behind the young boxer is an older man of European descent with messy, dirty blonde hair, light skin, brown eyes, and had a small scruff of hair on his chin. Appearance wise, he wore a pair of black trousers that could be mistaken for jeans with a dark leather belt wrapped around his waist that had an intricate buckle, dark boots, bandages wrapped around his hands that run to half of his forearm but left the fingers bare like a pair of gauntlets. On his wrists were rustic brass bands with long chains attached to them that appeared too long to count. Not only that, but his upper body was bare, save for the dark green tattoos that ran along both of his arms. The more defining features on him were the many angry scars on his chest, arms, neck, and face. It was like this man had been through a hell of an ordeal.

"Yo, I'm Beowulf, a Persona of the Emperor Arcana and a Berserker-class Heroic Spirit." The man named Beowulf waved at the Fool and his Persona casually.

Materializing behind Mitsuru is a petite girl with blonde hair in a braided bun tied by a red ribbon and a distinct cowlick dangling over her forehead, yellowish-green eyes, a lithe figure with creamy skin, and a modest pair of breasts. Her attire… would be considered explicit. She wore a red-white military-esque dress with gold accents and buttons along with an opening that showed off her back, bust, and a bit of her butt, a billowing skirt that looked… transparent, and golden sabatons.

"Umu, it is I, the great Emperor Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus! Under the Arcana of the Empress and as a member of the Saber Class, I bid you with high greetings, my new loyal vassal!" The girl, Nero, announced quite loudly.

"Ignore her, she likes to be the center of attention," Mitsuru told Minato dryly.

"Waaaaahhhhh! You're so mean, Praetor!" Nero cried anime tears.

Yukari nervously looked around the room then mentally called for her own Persona. In seconds flat, a young woman appeared behind the brunette. She was an unparalleled beauty with long blonde hair in a braid, amethyst eyes, soft pink lips, a rather large bust, and a curvaceous figure that grown women would kill to have. Her attire consisted of a snug black-violet battle dress, plate armor that covered her stomach and waist, silver plate gauntlets, black stockings with boots of the same color that was covered in silver plating, an ornate sword resting comfortably on her left side, and a tiara-like headpiece that she wears in her hair like a helmet or mask.

"Greetings, I am Jeanne d'Arc, a Ruler-class Servant and a Persona of the Lovers Arcana." She smiled softly at Minato which warmed his heart for some reason. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Minato."

"Hello," Minato greeted the three Persona separately.

"I am Karna, a Lancer-class Heroic Spirit and a Persona of the Fool Arcana," He inclined his head politely at the group. "I look forward to working with you."

Ikutsuki grinned. "Well, this is a most interesting development." He inwardly thought darkly, _'Interesting indeed…'_

* * *

 **[Sunday; April 20, 2009]**

* * *

 **[Game Panic Arcade Center]**

For the past two days, Minato continued his usual routine, sometimes reading a book, watching TV to hear the latest news, or (his personal favorite) napping. He also seemed to have a sort of companion in music when it comes to Karna.

Who knew an Indian demigod would like Minato's taste in music?

Classes weren't all that difficult for him. Years of studying and homeschooling prepared him for the challenges of being a second year student in high school.

Which is why he found his current predicament strangely confusing…

"Yeah, just like that…" A teen spoke in front of a train simulator game. "Keep coming, keep coming… And now the brakes! How about that?!" Minato watched as the virtual train came to an abrupt halt only to bring up a 'Game Over' screen. "Huh? What, I failed again?" The young man looks at the blue-haired boy with a grin. "Looks pretty fun, right, transfer student?"

Not really…

"I guess." The Fool answered.

"You guess?" The teen exclaimed in surprise.

" _I don't really see the excitement in playing such a game,"_ Karna commented from within his Master's Sea of Souls.

"Yeah! I cleared it!" Came the voice of a familiar, obnoxious, baseball cap-wearing boy.

"And what's up with Junpei?" The nameless teen asked. "He said everything was on him today."

"Maybe it was something he ate," Minato remarked dryly.

Junpei did a little cheer until he noticed the other two teenagers and gave them a friendly wave, "Hey! How are you doing? I'm on fire!" There was a hint of smug satisfaction coming from his tone. "But that goes without saying. I'm not the man I was yesterday! Call me New Junpei! Tomochika, let's play this next one!"

The nameless- Sorry, Tomochika marched over to follow the cheerful teen. "You're really paying for everything, right?"

"Yep! I'm trusting you to watch my six!" Junpei grinned, holding a plastic gun at a shooting game.

" _Your friend is quite the fool,"_ Karna commented dryly.

 _He's not my friend._ Minato mentally replied.

"Sweet! Another level cleared!" Junpei cheered as he and Tomochika cooperatively shot at the virtual enemies without much trouble.

"It's strange to see you in an arcade, though." Tomochika pointed out.

Junpei lightly taps the back of his head with his fake gun. "Well, all my stuff is in boxes in my room right now." He grinned widely with his eyes closed. "I've got nothing to do until tonight!"

* * *

 **[That Evening…]**

Minato stared blankly at the newcomer of the SEES dorm.

" _I did not see this coming,"_ Karna said dryly with a hint of surprise in his voice (or rather his mental voice).

"Nice to meet 'cha!" Came the reply of Junpei Iori.

"You're living here starting today?" Yukari exclaimed in shock. Oh right, the other members of SEES were here as well. "No way! It has to be a mistake!"

Akihiko glanced at Junpei with his arms folded over his chest. "I stumbled across him the other evening. He's only recently awoken to it, but he has the potential, no doubt about it."

"Potential? Are you serious?" The brunette girl looked at the baseball cap teen in astonishment.

"He says he found me bawling like a baby in a mini-mart that was full of coffins," Junpei told his story, a bit smug in his presentation.

"You got lost?" Minato asked curiously.

"I wasn't lost!" He exclaimed comically. He regained his posture and continued his story, "Anyway, he said that's perfectly normal at first. This is textbook Persona-user stuff. Didn't you know that?"

"In any case, we've assembled a suitable force now. I think we can finally begin." Akihiko interjected calmly.

Junpei's posture suddenly took over into one of excitement. "We're gonna go on a mission already?!" He patted his chest with his right fist. "You can count on me! I'm your man!"

Minato wondered if Junpei was trying to act like some stereotypical comic book or anime hero character.

Akihiko grinned at the dark-haired teen's enthusiasm, "I'm glad to hear it. In that case, meet us just before midnight tonight. We'll be at-"

* * *

 **[Gekkoukan High School]**

"Um… Isn't this the school?" Junpei asked, a bit disappointed.

The five teens had arrived outside of the gates to the high school. All of them wearing their SEES equipment for the mission ahead.

Akihiko, who has his cellphone out, quieted his junior's anxiousness, "Just watch. It's almost midnight."

For some reason, Minato could see a mental image of a blue clock before it turned green once the hands reached midnight. At that moment, the 'clock' shattered. In its place, the skies bled into an eerie green, and the moon shimmered like a golden sun.

In that instance, Minato, Yukari, and Junpei watched in shock (well, less Minato since his only reaction was a brief gasp) as the school suddenly started to morph and grow to the size of a misshapen tower. Gears, staircases, buildings, and fences stacked together like a massive Jenga tower until it was practically near the moon itself.

At this point, Mitsuru decided to explain what they were all witnessing to her kouhai. "This is Tartarus. A labyrinth that appears only during the Dark Hour."

"This is probably where we'll find the key to solving the mystery of the Dark Hour," Akihiko added.

"True, it's awfully suspicious that a tower would only appear during the Dark Hour." Yukari agreed, a bit mystified by the tower's appearance.

The red-haired heiress walked a few steps toward the gate, looking at each member with a hard look. "But at the same time, this place could also be called a Shadow nest. Before now, we've never had sufficient manpower to conduct a search of it."

The gray-haired boxer smirked. "But with this many members, we should be able to pull it off."

"Akihiko, you may be full of enthusiasm, but you're not going." Mitsuru shot down the young man's hopes.

"Sh-Shut up! How many times are you gonna say that?" He exclaimed hilariously frustrated.

Minato ignored the small argument as he and the rest of the party made their way inside. From the look of it, it seemed to be an expansive alcove with a massive door that looked more like a mirror within a grandfather clock.

"It's big inside too," Junpei commented.

"This is still only the 'entrance'. The doorway at the top of the stairs leads to the Labyrinth." Mitsuru explained. "For the time being, the three of you will be exploring it."

"Eh!?" Yukari exclaimed in surprise. "Just us!"

"We're not making you go far," Mitsuru reassured her junior. "I'll navigate for you from here."

"Since Sanada-senpai's hurt… The two of you won't be going with us…?" The brunette girl wondered.

"Exactly." The Kirijo heiress nodded. "In order for this to be successful, we should appoint a leader to make sure you work as a team."

"Leader?" Yukari repeated.

"A captain?" Junpei raised a brow then suddenly raised his hand. "Me! Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!"

Akihiko looked at Junpei for a brief moment then responded, "...Arisato, you do it."

"What? Why?!" The goateed boy exclaimed in irritation. "He doesn't look like a leader!"

Yukari nervously glanced at Minato. "...Well, he already has experience fighting."

"Eh? Seriously?!" Junpei looked at the blue-haired teen in surprise.

Speaking of the said teen, Minato looked around the entirety of the room, finding it to be quite interesting for some strange reason.

"The reason for picking him is obvious." Akihiko took out his Evoker, showing it to his underclassmen. "Junpei, Yukari, can you summon your Persona like Arisato did?" He pressed the barrel against his cranium then pulled the trigger without any problem, summoning Beowulf by his side.

Yukari and Junpei had watched the initial summoning with a bit of hesitance. The brunette girl looking away a bit ashamed.

"How about it, Arisato?" The boxer asked while Beowulf disappeared.

Minato shrugged, "Understood."

"That attitude again!?" Junpei blanched.

Mitsuru returns with a few weapons and communicators, handing them over to the three junior members of SEES. "We've prepared some functional com-links along with a few medical supplies. We've also prepared what we hope are suitable weapons for you."

Junpei swings around his new two-handed sword like it was a baseball bat, grinning as if he received a new birthday present. "Awesome!"

Yukari looked at the bow in her hands, a bit apprehensive in using it but kept a firm grasp on it.

Minato looked down at the one-handed sword that had been given to him. While it seemed to suit him just fine, it just didn't… feel right.

"Now, shall we begin…?" The red-haired beauty asked her kouhai.

* * *

 **[First Floor]**

"Whoa…" Junpei uttered with awe. "This place is amazing. And kinda creepy."

The party of three had entered through the door, finding themselves in a corridor with darkened hallways, statues, and various stairs that led to areas the trio could hardly see.

"Looks easy to get lost in too…" The hat-wearing boy commented.

" _ **Can you three hear me?"**_ Mitsuru's voice suddenly spoke.

"S-senpai!?" Junpei exclaimed in surprise.

" _ **From here on, I'll be backing you up."**_ The redheaded beauty informed the trio.

"Eh… You can see us here?" The baseball slacker asked in his usual laidback manner.

" _ **It's my Persona's ability,"**_ Mitsuru replied. _**"Listen. The structure inside Tartarus is always changing. I can give you some degree of support, but you guys really have to work together…"**_ She was met with silence. Her irritation grew when she realized that Junpei had wandered off without thinking. _**"Hey! What was I just saying!"**_

"Oops?" The baseball cap-wearing teen offered lamely.

" _ **Iori! What are you doing?!"**_

"Senpai…" The boy tried explaining, but Mitsuru wouldn't hear any of it.

" _ **I'm sending the other two in your direction. You got it? Don't move from that spot!"**_

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Junpei replied, unaware of a shadowy presence approaching him.

Lucky for him, the Kirijo heiress managed to sense it. _"IORI!"_

Junpei gasped then narrowly avoided getting skewered by a tentacle-like Shadow with a mask and a feminine crown on its 'head'.

" _ **Iori! Retreat! I'll tell you how to escape!"**_ Mitsuru's voice rang in the baseball player's head as he glared at the Shadow with a hint of annoyance and fear. _"You have to meet up with the others!"_

"Didn't ya just tell me not to move?" Junpei recalled a bit sarcastically.

" _ **Iori, this is not the time for this!"**_

"I'll take care of this myself!" Junpei exclaimed. However, despite his brave words, his body started to shake uncontrollably. "Why am I shaking, dammit…" He said to himself quietly with gritted teeth and beads of sweat dripping down his brow.

The Shadow, ignorant of the young man's emotions, went on the attack with its tendrils, forcing Junpei to raise his two-handed sword for defense, deflecting the piercing tendrils. With a war cry, Iori slashed with his weapon and dealt a bit of damage to the Shadow.

Junpei pulls out his Evoker, his will to live and adrenaline rush pushing away any fear of him pulling the trigger, thinking he might kill himself. Roaring, he pulled the trigger and called out, "MORDRED!"

Materializing in front of the Persona User was a short figure that looked like they barely came up to Junpei's chest. They were clad in silver plate armor with red accents that gave them the appearance of a medieval knight of the realm complete with a fierce-looking helm that looked almost like the head of a demon. In their hands, they wielded a large sword that seemed taller than their stature with silver and red accents.

The knight glanced back at Junpei. "I am thou. Thou art I. Under the Arcana of the Magician and as a member of the Saber Class, I, Mordred, son of Arthur Pendragon, shall be your sword and shield, my Master." The Persona/Heroic Spirit spoke with a feminine, yet tomboyish voice.

"Cool! Alright, take out that Shadow!" Junpei ordered his Persona, gesturing to the tentacle monster as it prepared to strike again.

"As you wish, Master," Mordred replied with bloodthirsty enthusiasm as they lunged at the Shadow with their sword and cleaved it in two, destroying it in a plaster of blackish-red gore.

The Persona swiped the liquid off their sword and huffed in annoyance while their Master cheered. "Alright! I knew I could summon a Persona!"

Mordred glanced at their Master and sighed. _'Just what I need… to be the Persona of a bumbling fool.'_ The Knight of Treachery thought to themselves.

"Junpei!" The voice of Yukari called out as she and Minato arrived on the scene to see Junpei and the knight that announced themselves as his Persona. "Who is-"

"Yo, it's my Persona! Mordred!" Junpei declared with a wide grin. "You should've seen it! He totally cleaved through the Shadow without any trouble!"

"Mordred? King Arthur's son?" Yukari blinked in confusion as she stared at the Saber-class Persona. "Well, guess that explains it all."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean!?" The young man cried out in surprise.

Minato tuned the argument out, idly checking around with his usual emotionless expression.

"You guys missed seeing my big debut!" Junpei bragged while Mordred huffed. Suddenly, his Persona caught wind of a dark presence.

"Master!" The Knight of Treachery exclaimed, getting Junpei's attention, who noticed the Shadow coming towards…

"Yuka-tan!" The Magician cried out.

The brunette noticed the crow-like Shadow coming towards her too late. She cried out in terror as it made a pass to eviscerate her with its razor sharp talons… until Minato, without even thinking, pushed the girl out of the way and took the blow himself. A spurt of blood erupts from his left shoulder, something Yukari notices.

The blue-haired boy suddenly tripped over a small pebble and fell to the ground with a small intake of air, unintentionally kissing the earth and falling unconscious.

To a viewer, this would seem like a comedy act, but for Yukari…

She stared at Minato's unconscious form in silent horror. Her mind subconsciously ignoring Mitsuru's mental message of 'Are you alright?!' while Junpei looked at Minato in shock. "I-I did it again…" She said to herself.

Because of her, the boy was hurt. Because of her, the Shadow attacked them. Because of her…

All because of her…

She looked up, staring at the Raven Shadow that came around for another attack pass.

"I…" Yukari looked down at her Evoker. "I can…!" He took it with both hands and pressed the barrel against her forehead. She closed her eyes to focus then opened them once more in a fearsome glare. "Persona!"

With a pull of the trigger, the Ruler-class Persona: Jeanne d'Arc materialized into existence. Her war flag primed and ready for battle.

"Jeanne!" Yukari gestured towards the Shadow. "Garu!"

"At once!" The blonde maiden glared at her foe then swung her weapon, releasing a sharp blast of green, biting wind that carved and sliced its way through the monster until it exploded.

With the current threat destroyed, Yukari knelt down near Minato's body and bowed her head in shame. "Arisato-kun, it's my fault… Because I wasn't strong enough, you got hurt because of me…"

"It's not a big deal," The bluenette stated, surprising the girl since she believed him to be unconscious. "It's only a small cut."

Pursing her lips, Yukari glanced at her Persona with concerned eyes, but Jeanne understood the message. The Maid of Orleans marched over to Minato, her unattended palm glowing with a soft green aura, which she placed upon the cut.

The Fool felt the skin of his cut mend and reattach while a warm, calming aura coated his body. The only time he ever felt something close to this was when his mother… he pushed back the horrid memory. Once the Persona had finished, Minato's cut was gone, replaced by a healthy patch of white skin.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan… you just healed him." Junpei said with awe.

"A most impressive ability." Mordred nodded in respect to the Persona of the Lovers Arcana.

"E-eh?" Yukari blinked in surprise since she really didn't understand how Jeanne was able to heal Minato in the first place.

"Yuka-tan, that makes you the group's white mage!" The baseball fanatic exclaimed with joy. "With Mordred, I'm the team's warrior!" He glanced down at Minato. "Though I don't know what to consider Arisato."

Said blue-haired teen raised a brow in confusion. Was Junpei really talking about RPG mechanics right now?

" _RPG? He believes this to be a game?"_ Karna questioned from within the Sea of Souls.

'Apparently,' Minato mentally replied.

" _The boy is an even bigger fool than I thought,"_ Karna remarked neutrally.

'I thought I was the fool,' The boy said inwardly.

" _Master, you represent the Arcana of the Fool. This Junpei is an actual fool. He treats this matter like a game. He'll only end up dead."_

Minato kinda agreed with his Persona on that. Besides, if this was a video game then he would be the main protagonist since he's the one who got caught up in all of this. Plus he awakened his Persona before Junpei so that's a first and he managed to beat his first boss… Would it even be considered a boss?

"Arisato-kun," Yukari spoke, breaking the bluenette from his mental conversation. "Are you ready to keep going?"

The Fool shrugged. "Understood."

"You don't really sound all that enthusiastic." The brunette said dryly.

"Alright, everyone," Junpei interjected. "Onward!"

* * *

 **[Later…]**

Minato charges forward with his sword and stabs an approaching Shadow in the chest then with a grunt, swipes his blade and cutting the creature in half. The remains disappear in blackish-red ichor.

" _ **Those weapons were specially constructed in a Kirijo laboratory,"**_ Mitsuru explained through the mental link. _**"Ordinary weapons are ineffective, but in the hands of Persona-users, these weapons allow us to inflict physical damage on Shadows."**_

A Maya Shadow pounced at Junpei, but the Magician hefted his two-handed sword like a baseball bat and swung, slicing the blob apart.

" _ **During the Dark Hour, Persona-users' physical abilities are boosted somewhat."**_ Mitsuru continued as the party fought the enemy.

Yukari took her bow and pulled back an arrow. With a brief exhale, she released the projectile, "Strike home!" Her aim held true as it hit dead-center into the face of a Tiara Shadow, successfully killing it.

" _ **You should be able to defeat weaker Shadows using just those weapons."**_

The trio gathered together for a small breather until more Shadows appeared, ready to slay their prey.

Junpei, on the other hand, didn't seem all that affected as he reached into his holster and pulled out his Evoker. "Watch and learn!" He said, pointing the barrel of the gun to his head with a small grin. "This is how it's done!" With a pull of the trigger, Mordred materialized into the physical plane with their sword at the ready.

" _ **Personas are your trump cards, so use them with care,"**_ Mitsuru warned.

With a bloodthirsty battle cry, the Saber-class Persona charged at the enemy and slashed a Twins Shadow in half, eliminating it for good. "Heh, not even a challenge." The Knight of Treachery remarked with a hidden smug grin.

"Mordred!" Junpei exclaimed to warn his Persona.

"Eh?" The knight realized too late when a Beetle Shadow rammed into them. Mordred gritted their teeth and braced their feet as they tried to get a stable balance, but the Beetle proved to be stronger than the knight.

Acting with haste, Yukari took out her own Evoker and pressed the barrel to her forehead. Her finger trembled, but the adrenaline pumping in her veins had stopped her hesitance. "I can do it, too!" She cried then pulled the trigger, summoning her initial Persona: Jeanne d'Arc.

"Unhand her, beast!" Jeanne declared, swinging her war flag as a Garu erupted beneath the Beetle Shadow and eviscerated it from existence.

Mordred, who managed to escape, angrily shook 'her' fist at the Maiden. "Oi, don't refer to me as a fucking woman!"

The Ruler-class Persona didn't seem all that affected. "But that is your true gender, Knight of Treachery."

"Wait, you mean my Persona is a girl!?" Junpei exclaimed in shock. Before he realized it, Mordred buried her fist in his face, silencing the Magician.

"I said, don't refer to me as a goddamn woman!" The child of King Arthur angrily ranted.

" _ **You don't seem entirely useless,"**_ Mitsuru remarked with a hint of amusement.

Recovering from the punch he received from Mordred, Junpei grinned with overconfidence. "You bet!" He gestured to himself. "With me along, this is a piece of cake! This is handy," The Magician referred to Mitsuru's sensory ability. "Hearing you directly in our heads like this."

Minato swore he almost heard his senpai chuckle, but wrote it off as a trick of the ear.

" _ **With my Persona ability, this is the best I can do, even with an amplifier."**_ The red-haired beauty explained.

Junpei made a sound that seemed like he understood. Minato found it hard to believe the happy-go-lucky young man could understand it.

"I hear something," Yukari spoke with a hint of fright.

The Fool heard it as well. A rustling like heavy footsteps gradually approaching.

" _ **What is it?!"**_ Mitsuru demanded through the mental link.

"I don't know!" Yukari shot back.

"An earthquake?" Minato wondered aloud before closing his eyes to focus his hearing. He could feel the Shadow approaching, even without a sixth sense like that American comic book hero 'Arachnide-Man'? "It's coming." He said, looking above them.

Dropping from the ceiling was a Shadow that appeared to be a humanoid machine with multiple legs fixed into two wheels and lances protruding sideways for arms. On the arcana mask was a Roman Numeral for the Chariot. This was a Drive-type Shadow.

"What the hell is that?" Junpei asked with a small amount of hesitance.

Seemingly noticing the danger, Mitsuru warned the team. _**"Be careful! It's a powerful one!"**_

"That much is obvious!" Came Yukari's sarcastic remark.

"Mordred!" Junpei summoned his Persona via his Evoker.

Answering the call, the Knight of Treachery charged at the Drive Shadow with a war cry. With a wild swing, she slashed at the monster, but her attack was repelled when the Shadow did a 'donut' and used its lance-arms to smack the Saber-class Persona away.

"Whoa, it didn't work!" The baseball player exclaimed in shock.

The Shadow struck again this time shattering Mordred's physical body as she disappeared in a burst of crystalline blue fragments.

Yukari ran up, aiming her Evoker at her forehead. "Help us, Jeanne!"

Pulling the trigger, the legendary Jeanne d'Arc materialized into existence and unleashed a powerful Garu to destroy the Shadow. The creature seemed to buckle at first from the wind, but it seemed to have a resistance to it and charged at the surprised Persona.

"It's not stopping!" The archer cried out, terrified.

The Drive Shadow rammed into Jeanne, sending her crashing into Junpei and Yukari. The two Persona-users fell to the ground from the blow, seemingly hurt while Jeanne disappeared.

" _ **Takeba! Iori!"**_ Mitsuru cried out then pursed her lips as she quickly spoke to the last standing member of the team, _**"Arisato! Try to turn the tide somehow!"**_

"Understood." Minato replied, staring at his foe then charged at the Shadow.

"Arisato…" Yukari groaned as she and Junpei sat up, watching their comrade take on the Shadow on his own.

The Fool brought his Evoker to his temple, "Persona." And pulled the trigger, summoning Karna into the physical plane.

The Drive Shadow charged at Karna, who responded by brandishing his spear. The Hero of Charity attacked using the blunt side of his weapon, smacking it on the head of the Shadow. However, the Drive seemed unaffected by the blow and bashed Karna aside, shattering his physical form.

Minato quickly summoned Karna again, this time mentally ordering the Persona to use an Agi spell. With a wave of his spear, the Lancer-class Heroic Spirit unleashed a wave of fire that engulfed the Shadow, but the monster still remained alive. Once the flames had died down, it charged at the Fool, who quickly leaped out of the way in a show of amazing agility.

The blue-haired boy recovered by rolling back to his feet, pressing the barrel of the Evoker to his head. Another pull of the trigger and Karna appeared once more, his left eye glowing red as he unleashed a barrage of fire spells that stopped the rampaging Shadow in its place.

"What was that?" Junpei wondered, a bit overwhelmed that the silent, brooding teen seemed to be having better luck at fighting the Shadow then he did.

"This is how a Persona-user fights…" Yukari muttered with awe as she watched the bluenette battle the Drive Shadow on his own.

Minato could see his enemy on its last legs. He sped towards the Shadow, dodging Zio spells that it tried to repel him back with. Once he got close enough, he placed his Evoker to his temple and called forth his Persona, "Karna!"

 _BANG!_

Materializing in front of the Shadow, Karna's left eye glowed scarlet once more as he unleashed a powerful Agilao spell that started to burn the dying creature. The Drive Shadow took only three steps before it finally collapsed in a smoldering pile. All the while its killer, the young Fool, walked back to the gobsmacked duo of Persona-users.

Yukari was utterly amazed. She'd never seen someone utilize their Persona in such a way. Not only that, but the way Minato walked towards them with the flames burning behind him made him out to look like an action hero. "Wow…" Was all that escaped her lips.

Finally, exhaustion kicked in and forced Minato to drop on one knee.

Gasping, Yukari ran to help the boy while calling out his name. "Arisato-kun!" Meanwhile, Junpei watched with his jaw dropped.

" _ **As I expected,"**_ Mitsuru spoke, surprising the Magician. _**"Arisato fought well."**_

"Are you okay?" Yukari asked Minato, concerned. "Don't you ever pull a crazy stunt like that again!"

"I'm fine." Minato replied bluntly.

Junpei, however, clenched his hand in irritation and jealousy. "What the hell, man?" He mumbled to himself. "I could've done that, too."

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

"My, oh my," Philemon spoke. "What an amazing display."

"I told you this was a good idea," Zelretch remarked with a sly grin.

"I'll admit," The masked observer comments, "I've had my doubts, but this may certainly be a fine display."

"Yes, yes, I know," The old vampire shrugged. "I'm just that awesome."

"And you're positive that the Holy Grail isn't apart of this new timeline?" Philemon asked.

"One hundred percent,"

"Then why do I get this strange feeling that you've done something else that might garner my attention?"

"Oh, Philemon," Zelretch chuckled. "Now where would be the fun in spoiling that?"

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY! Finally done with this chapter. I cannot tell you how long it has been since I've gotten back into this. I thought I would have it done last year, but my ever expanding mind (plus video games and movies) have led me astray. Combining both scenes from the anime movies and the manga proved rather… troublesome. I had to be careful in what I add.**

 **Still, it's amazing how many views this story has even after it hasn't been uploaded in nearly a year. Guess that goes to show that I can make a pretty amazing story when I want to.**

 **So yes, I've finally revealed the Personas of the characters in this chapter.**

 **Quick note: Akihiko has Beowulf because… they both like punching things.**

 **Nero with Mitsuru? Pretty obvious. For one, Berserker Penthesilea? Doesn't work for me. Nero Claudius with the Beautiful Ice Empress herself? Total opposites and potential comedy.**

 **Junpei and Mordred? Reasons.**

 **Yukari and Jeanne? Pretty evident why they would be compatible.**

 **As for the rest of the SEES team, you'll see soon enough…**

 **Next time: SEES investigates a powerful Shadow presence at the train station. However, this leads to inner conflict amongst the members. Can Minato step up to help his comrades with the use of a new Persona?**

 **Cheesy, eh? But then again, some anime or manga is like that.**

 **Social Links are going to be their own chapters. It saves time.**

 **Review and comment because that's what any of you readers can ever do. Unless you have ideas. In which case, let me hear them in a PM. Review box replies will not count.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
